Past And Future
by subseeker
Summary: "Do you really think that there's anything you could do to make me turn on Dean? Do you really think that I would ever betray him?" He gave Seth a hard push, made him grunt once more. "Dean is present. Dean is future," he said, his voice becoming softer. But only briefly. It was a low growl as he added: "You are dead past." - Ambreigns, smutty one-shot :) -complete-


THURSDAY!  
Now, now... what do we have here? A little Ambreigns something. This little baby was born already a few days before EC, so it doesn't relate to the actual WWE storyline as it is right now.

It's nothing special but I guess some Ambreigns is always good :)

Have fun!

* * *

It was late already and the corridors of the hotel were empty. The last bit of life had found a home at the hotel bar, the one Dean had left already a few minutes ago. He'd seemed a bit off to Roman, a little absentminded and noticeably quiet tonight. Too quite for Roman's taste, especially when Dean had every reason to be happy and loud with the gold around his waist.

Maybe ten minutes ago Dean had told him then that he would hit the hay, telling Roman though as he'd wanted to call it a night, too, that it was okay, that he should stay at the bar with the others. Okay, so they didn't share a room, still it was so not Dean to say something like that. Usually they would end up in the same room, sitting on the bed side by side, chatting or in companionable quietness until they fell asleep.

While his feet carried his body towards the elevator, his mind was already up there with Dean. He hadn't reached the elevators yet as fingers closed around his wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks... because he knew that touch. It was too fucking familiar and it caused as much anger in him as it caused a sweet ache.

Screwing his eyes shut for a moment, he tried to wipe away the flash of pain that showed up on his face before the other man could spot it. His jaw set and his chest rose in a deep breath that failed to be as calming as he'd wanted it to be. The fingers around his wrist stayed as their owner took a step closer and around Roman, coming to stand face to face with him.

It shouldn't have been hurting that much anymore, there in his chest. But it did. Still, even after all this time and all those nasty things which had happened.

Doing his best to keep his cool facade up, Roman met the other man's gaze, reserved grey meeting guarded browns as he hissed: "Take your hands off, Rollins."

The hold didn't cease. And Roman felt a certain urge rise to push the other man through the next wall for simply touching him, approaching him like this and for a moment it dimmed the ache he was feeling.

"I want my belt back."

Yeah, what else should he have expected that Seth would say but that? Why was he still naive enough to hope that one day Seth would apologize to them, him, and really mean it? Not that it was as simple as that because even a sincere apology from Seth probably would be sounding like a trap to Roman.

Raising his caught hand up until it was at eye level with Seth, he balled it to a fist and narrowed his eyes, the simple gesture surprisingly enough to make Seth pull his own hand back.

"You lost," Roman replied evenly yet with a voice cold and sharp as eyes. There had been times when everything he'd been saying to this man had been wrapped in a warm honey feeling. It should have never come this far. It should never have happened, all of it. "Dean won. The belt belongs to him now."

Seth's hand dropped to his side as he gazed at Roman for a second or two in silence, his browns still guarded and his expression careful, blank almost. Not the Seth who had been fighting with him side by side. Not his friend, his little brother. Not _Seth_.

"The belt still belongs to _me_ and you know that. Help me to get it back."

The anger in him sparked. What the fuck...? That Seth even dared to...

Taking a step back, Roman gritted out: "Fuck you!"

A sigh passed lips which he still could feel on his own, the memory of a touch that had tasted so infinitely sweet.

"Okay, so that's what you want, huh? That your big life goal? Being Dean's watch dog? Taking beating after beating for him for _what_? For shit! You just can't stop being a naive idiot, can you?" Seth huffed, shaking his head slightly no. "However, I'll get my belt back, with or without your help."

His fingers itched to reach out and grab Seth to... to _hurt_ him. He fucking wanted to hurt Seth just like Seth had hurt him. He wanted to carve the same screaming, bleeding wounds into his soul like the ones he'd left behind in Roman's. But instead he balled his hands to fists so tight that the joints of his fingers started to burn and his nails dug into his palms maybe even hard enough to draw blood.

"I warn you," he said, his voice calm but underneath there was quivering a current of emotions and there was a good chance that Seth could hear it, too. It was the glint in the brown eyes that told him that. He didn't care though. He had passed the point letting himself be manipulated by those fawn brown puppy eyes. No more. There was a dark threat lying in his voice as he added: "You and your hobbits lay hands on him and I'll make you regret it. And now get out of my sun, _little brother_."

Roman straightened up to his full height as he spoke, squaring his shoulders while shooting the other man a seething glare. He had become good at it, looking at Seth with hatred while hiding away the silent battle within himself that he fought. Hate him. Love him. He still did. He still loved Seth, had never stopped. His little brother. And the man who had owned his heart... and still did in a way.

His heart had been alone and forlorn for too long... but that was over now. It wasn't alone anymore. Dean... he was there now, too. Mending it. Things had changed between him and Dean, oh so very subtle bit by bit, breath by breath... touch by touch. His best friend, his brother... the one person he'd always trusted blindly, that was Dean. They were walking the way side by side, were having each others back and just as he was a beacon in dark times for Dean, Dean was his anchor when the seas were rough.

 _Dean_.

And the ache in his chest, it dimmed a little, soothed by a feeling that was familiar yet not. He'd noticed it being there a while ago, that warm honey feeling. The subtle changes had woven the bond that was binding them so strong that it had become a new quality. A richer one. Affection spiced with sexual tension. Sexual tension spiced with a _more_ that reached so deep that it touched Roman's very core.

 _Dean_...

Why was he even still down here when the place he should be now was nowhere else but at Dean's side to fend off whatever was troubling him? For a second his attention was drawn to the brown eyes in front of him again, watched them soften. His name was being whispered yet the single, barely audible word was loud enough to make him move but just as he pushed past Seth, the other man managed to freeze him in his tracks with a handful of words.

"You still love me."

Not a question. Funny how this man managed to hook his fingers right behind the most painful chords in him.

Not meeting the other man's gaze, Roman replied quietly: "Yeah. Yes, I do but that doesn't change anything."

And with that he wanted to finally go and get to Dean as fast as possible... but his feet kept him glued to the spot as Seth put pushed his finger deeper into the still not healed wound.

"I loved you, too."

Now he did meet Seth's eyes. And whatever Seth saw on his face, it made him take a step back.

"You _loved_ me, too... Huh, _yeah_. You chose a fucking belt over us. Over _me_. _You stabbed me in the back and betrayed me_. What kind of a love it that, Rollins? Keep your lies to yourself, I don't fall for them anymore."

The words were like acid on his tongue and he wished they would burn Seth but obviously they did not. Seth took that step he'd backed away closer again, lifted a hand and...

"I did love you and... I still do, Rome. I still love you. Rome... c'mon, you and me, side by side like it was back then. We could be untouchable. I want you back."

... and touched Roman's face. And something in Roman... snapped. The next thing he knew was that he was holding Seth pressed against the wall face first and the other man's pained grunt because Roman held his arm twisted on his back, kept him pinned to the wall like this. The pretty face was contorted in pain and held-back fear of what Roman would do now. Satisfaction washed through Roman at the sight. All it would take now was a forceful jerk to dislocate Seth's shoulder. He could just do that, maybe should even...

But he didn't.

Instead he brought his mouth close to the other man's ear, hissed: "Do you _really_ think that there's _anything_ you could do to make me turn on Dean? Do you really think that I would _ever_ betray him?" He gave Seth a hard push, made him grunt once more. "Dean is present. Dean is _future_ ," he said, his voice becoming softer. But only briefly. It was a low growl as he added: " _You_ are dead past."

With that he stepped away from Seth, walking over to the elevator without another word or glancing back. Hitting the button, he kept his eyes fixed on the closed door as he waited. His name was being said softly. He loved it. And he hated it. Steps behind him, slowly approaching him. Again his name was being said, the sound drowning in the ping as the elevator doors opened. Quickly he hit the button for the right floor. His ears caught his name once more before the doors closed. And then he was alone.

It hurt. And it felt like betrayal, somehow as if he had betrayed Dean by letting Seth touch him.

Tell Dean? Tell him not?

And ruin his mood even more...?

He only realized that he wasn't in the elevator anymore as his feet stopped and he found himself standing in front of the door to Dean's room. Placing his palm flat on the smooth surface of the door, he closed his eyes for a moment and listened for a hint that Dean was still awake and yes, there was something, the dimmed sound of someone walking about the room. A soft smile tugged at Roman's lips and he knocked at the door and for a moment there was quietness from the other side of the door. Calling Dean's name, he knocked again. Then... steps, coming closer. A blink later the door jumped open, revealing Dean who was standing there with a smile that was barely covering the fine lines of sadness in his features. The cerulean orbs though gleamed with affection.

"Hey," Roman smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey," Dean replied quietly, stepping aside to give the way free.

"I uhm... I thought I should check on you," Roman stated as he walked over to the bed, sitting down with a silent sigh.

The door was being closed and for a second or two Dean just stood there, one hand holding on to the doorknob while the other was planted flat on the door and his back to Roman... looking somehow forlorn.

"I'm okay," he heard his friend say.

Only that Roman didn't believe it because it sounded much too empty to his ears.

"Sure you are," he sighed, unlacing his sneakers.

Making themselves comfortable in the others room without asking. Kick off your shoes, get rid of your clothes and get comfy in the bed. Stay over night. Be there.

Dean turned around to him and leaned back against the door, his not very convincing smile brightening a little as Roman looked up to him. It was like a button being pushed. It wasn't real, that smile. The only light in the room came from a small bedside lamp and its light was not really enough to illuminate the room, instead it created more shadows and obscure corners than there should be in a room. But it matched Dean's mood.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked eventually while Roman kicked his shoes off.

Shooting Dean a raised brow, he muttered: "You seemed a bit off tonight and..."

"Told you I'm okay, man."

"... and also it's what we always do, isn't it? Sharing a room?" Even if we're not? Unspoken but Dean understood. Because it _was_ what they always did. "And stop telling me you're okay. We both know you're not. So? What's going on with you?"

This time it was Dean who sighed, dipping his head a little forward. Just enough so he couldn't see his eyes anymore as strands of messy blond hair fell into Dean's face. Roman loved the unruly blond mop that was so much softer to the touch than one would have thought, leaving him with the need to touch it at every chance he got.

Patting the free space beside him as Dean didn't answer, Roman murmured: "You wanna spend the whole night over there? C'mon here, man."

Dean pushed away from the door then, slowly coming over to him where he sat down heavily on the bed as if there was an invisible weight wearing down on him.

"Dean, what's wrong, man? You should be a brightly smiling ball of happiness with that belt around your waist."

"Nothing is wrong. I've got all I need. Got all I want..."

Warmth. He felt warmth radiate of the body beside him. And the dry scent of sandalwood and leather. So familiar, so very much Dean. Turning his face just a bit more towards his friend, Roman breathed that scent. It smelled like home, like ease and trust. So many good feelings it brought along...

But those last two sentences which his friend had more said to himself than to Roman actually disturbed the good feelings.

Gently nudging him with his shoulder, Roman said just above a whisper: "Dean... talk to me. Please."

Dean was tapping his foot lightly while leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. His hands were dangling between them, the fingers clenching and unclenching nervously. Not that Dean could ever sit still but this wasn't his usual perpetual twitchiness. Also... he seemed to avoid Roman's gaze.

"Just, you know, not feeling good today," the blond man muttered eventually. "Tired as fuck."

And no, Roman didn't buy that it was only that.

"Tired, huh?" An affirmative hum. "And bad weather?"

"And bad weather, yeah," Dean murmured. "You shouldn't be worrying so much about me, you oversized care bear."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Dean's mouth as he said it and Roman couldn't help but feel warmth bloom in his chest and felt it getting warmer and warmer as his friend turned his face towards him just enough so that their eyes met and the small smile dimmed until it was only a shadow on lips which looked so soft. The lines of sadness vanished from Dean's face and was replaced by the affection Roman had seen in the baby blue as the other man had opened the door only minutes ago. There was a glow lying in his eyes now, mirroring the warmth he was feeling within himself. Things... had changed. Somehow. No boundaries and not the faintest breath of distance left between them.

This sexual tension... the attraction... it was constantly humming between them and he had become accustomed to it over the time but now... now he was hyperaware of it hanging in the air between them. Maybe the little incident with Seth had poked it to flare up and had pushed into his focus again. And there was something else, wasn't there? It made his poor little heart run like it did right now because Dean was close...

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, don't you?" Roman said just above a whisper.

A tiny nod. And Dean looked away again, his eyes fixing on a random spot on the floor. It was now that Roman noticed that the foot wasn't tapping anymore and the clenching and unclenching of fingers had stopped.

There was really nothing he wouldn't do for this man. And he sure wouldn't lie to him.

 _Fuck._

Seth. There was still... Seth. He owed Dean the truth because there was always the chance that Seth would tell Dean about the little incident to drive a wedge between them. He couldn't risk that, even if it meant he had to destroy this moment.

"Seth, he..." he began slowly but he didn't get any further.

"Scumbag," Dean cut him off, his voice suddenly hard. "He's been staring at you the whole evening already."

Oh. _Oh..._

"That why your mood's so bad?"

There was no answer. Instead Dean folded his hands and even in the little light Roman could see how his knuckles turned white from the tight grip.

"He caught me off on my way to the elevator," he explained quietly, observing the subtle changes in his friend's expression.

His features tensing up and that barely there twitch around the corner of his mouth, the flaring of his nostrils, it spoke volumes.

"Guessed he would try to approach you," Dean growled lowly.

"Then why did you leave at all?"

"Because I... I don't know..."

Not that he hadn't guessed it already, but now Dean had confirmed that there the reason of his retreat hadn't only been being tired.

"He tried talking me into helping him getting the belt back." Another low growl, wearing the sound of an old and bitter rage. Somewhere there was a dirty scumbag mingling into it, garbled though and swallowed by the angry sound it was clinging to. "He told me that he still loves me..."

He waited for words or a sound yet at the same moment he knew nothing like that would happen. But there was no need to anyway. Something in the air around them shifted and slipped, crashing to a thousand pieces with a high pitched little wail that he didn't hear but felt, just like he felt the stare of those sky blue eye burning into him. He knew thought that the heat, the hatred that was lying scorching him now wasn't really meant for him.

The betrayal had left deep wounds behind in Dean and the thick scar tissue that had built within him was like an impenetrable shell sometimes... like a steel armor. Briefly his eyes swept past the other man, finding the belt that was lying on the pillow. It gleamed and sparkled in the weak, golden light of the bedside lamp. This belt was the prize for all the strain, the sweat and blood they put into this job that was their dream and fuck yes, he wanted that belt around his waist, too... but if he had to choose between this belt and Dean, then he would choose Dean. Without the slightest doubt.

When the other man spoke again, he almost missed it because it was so very quiet.

"And you?"

The two words... so eerily empty. And Roman's fingers itched to reach out and pull Dean into his arms to apologize, to shield him, to make it better. And so many more things.

"You know that I still love him," he replied, not able to kept guilt trickling into it.

Dean did know it because he'd never made it a secret that he still had feelings for Seth, even if this love almost tore his heart to pieces every goddamn time he allowed himself to think about it, to feel it. This love, he didn't want it anymore. It ran through his veins like acid.

Exhaling a sharp breath Dean screwed his eyes shut before he suddenly stood up to...leave? And just like the love he felt for Seth was wearing down on him with an old pain, this now, to see Dean wanting to leave, it was a fresh pain, one that he could not bear. Quickly he brought a hand to his friend's wrist to hold him back, noticing that there was barely even resistance against the hold.

"Dean, don't go," he said, sounding begging but he didn't care. "I've never made it a secret that I still feel something for him but that doesn't mean that I still _want_ him."

"How can I even trust you when you..." Dean huffed bitterly.

"You _know_ that you can. I would never, _never_ betray or hurt you. _You fucking know that_."

"Do I?" Silence. Briefly only though. Then: "It's been almost a year now..."

Seth's betrayal was what Dean meant, that moment that was past and yet it was too present, still almost as fresh as it had been in those seconds it had happened.

"Do you really think I could do that to you?" The lack of reaction was answer enough. The walls Dean was just raising between them were made of serious trust issues which he hadn't even caused. "Don't do that," Roman breathed. "Don't lock me out. I'm not him. _I would never betray or hurt you._ "

Hesitantly Roman stood up, his hand sliding a little deeper on the arm it was holding on to and as the tips of his fingers brushed over Dean's palm, he noticed a spark. It sent a shiver throughout him and he saw Dean shiver, too. And again as he slipped his fingers between Dean's. The air... it hummed again. And the warmth got stronger.

"Stop running," he begged softly.

"I'm not running..." Dean whispered.

Roman had no idea what was just happening or why but he wouldn't question it. _Something_ was happening and it was different and in the midst of mood changes and unstable emotions this now felt as if it could be... good.

"You are and you know it. Is it really because of Seth? Are you really afraid that I could stab you in the back like he did?" he asked a little breathless. "Or are you running away from me because of us?"

Us... It was what Roman wanted. The other kind of us... if he was honest with himself.

The changes in Dean's expression told Roman that he'd put his finger on the sore spot. The blue eyes which still wouldn't meet his gaze narrowed just a bit, the expression which showing on the handsome face was becoming heavy with confusion and sadness. His nostrils flared barely visibly. His features smoothed. His lips... Dean pressed his lips to a thin line. A weak tug at his hand, as if Dean wanted to pull his own hand out of the hold yet not.

Torn.

"You feel it, too, don't you?" Roman breathed, inching closer... and closer... until his chest was almost pressing against the other man's shoulder.

Sandalwood... leather... and Dean.

He could hear Dean's breath hitch a little and wasn't there a slight pressure against his chest? Yeah... Dean was leaning against him ever so slightly, making his heart do a funny flip in his chest.

"What if it doesn't work out, Ro? What if it'll ruin everything?"

And if his heart had just done a flip, it now stilled briefly as his chest tightened because he couldn't remember that he'd ever heard Dean sound so very insecure, scared almost.

"Not gonna happen."

"But..."

"No. Not gonna happen, Dean," Roman hushed him.

Leaning in, he rested his forehead against the other man's temple and his free hand found a home on a nicely flat belly. His name was being sighed as his hand travelled over slightly twitching abs, his arm wrapping around Dean's waist as he gently urged him to turn around. He could feel a smile touch his lips at the ridiculously pliant way Dean was following his unspoken call. The cerulean eyes were completely unguarded as their gazes finally met again, deep and unfamiliar vulnerable.

"Dean," he whispered. " _Dean_..."

That warmth in his chest, it coiled up to a sweet and velvety red thingy that wrapped around this warm honey feeling.

The world around them faded out as Roman watched that blue eyes darken, becoming endlessly deep and in them there was a burning, blazing bright. Bright enough to set him on fire. His breathing quickened and with every breath he drew he inhaled _Dean_. Dean's eyes dropped to his lips, his breathing quickening, too, and his free hand came up to Roman's face... his index finger running over the big man's lush bottom lip.

 _Sparks_.

And Roman's mind... it stepped back...

Who moved first, he never knew, but their lips crashed in a kiss that was fierce, demanding and needy, tongues sliding roughly against each other. Clothes were being ripped off, exposing heated bodies to hungry hands which were roaming, mapping, digging, feeling eagerly... hands which were holding close. He felt the heavy pounding of a heart. His own... and Dean's? A low groan was ripped from his throat as Dean nipped hard on his bottom lip and that groan turned into a growl as he shoved Dean backwards onto the bed. Roman followed him, hovering above him, shivering as fingers trailed over his chest in a feather light touch and his name was being said that low rumbling voice, husky and forbidden sexy. And fuck, he wanted to hear that fucking sexy voice moan his name.

Dean's lips were slightly parted to allow shallow puffs of air to escape, his eyes were hooded, his features relaxed... and Roman's eyes wandered down the leaner frame, over the smoothly shaven chest to tight abs. Soft skin stretching over well-defined muscles and every fiber in him longed to _touch_ , to _feel_. For a moment his eyes rested on Dean's cock that was already rock-hard and leaking pre-cum. With a smirk on his lips he replaced his gaze... with his hand... and the very second his fingers wrapped around the twitching length to give it a gentle squeeze, those baby blues slipped shut, a stuttering moan escaping Dean's throat as he let his head fall back.

"Fuck... oh fuck, Ro..."

"How do you want it?" he asked as he began to pump Dean's cock in a torturously slow rhythm, revelling in the sight Dean was gracing him with.

He received no coherent answer, only a sharp bucking of hips as Dean's fucked his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Roman breathed.

"I... fuck, yes..."

"Good," he breathed once more, before leaning in to place a kiss just below the other man's belly button. "Good. I trust you, too." Abandoning Dean's cock as he crawled up the tempting body, he left kisses on his way up before wrapping his arms around the leaner frame and turning over onto his back, reversing their positions. "Fuck me."

He could tell the exact moment when the message sunk into the other man's already muzzy mind. It was when the baby blues widened a little, their gaze becoming a little more focused again.

"I've never allowed Seth to fuck me," he added and yes, this wasn't the right moment to bring up Seth but he wanted Dean to _know_.

I trust you. I want to be with you. _I give myself to you_.

He'd never given himself like this to someone else before. Maybe if Dean understood this, then he could silence the always present doubts in him.

" _Ro_..."

He had no name for the emotion that was swinging with his name but it was good. Dean understood. Nodding slightly, Dean shifted a little, gently nudging his legs apart while inching down his body. Hands smoothed over his skin, leaving a prickling in their wake. A shuddering breath passed Roman's lips, anticipation and arousal spiking throughout him as those hands reached his cock, teasingly avoiding it. There was a gleam of possessiveness there in the cerulean orbs, the expression on the handsome face predatory yet soft.

A groan ripped from his throat as Dean leaned down and wrapped his lips around his aching cock, going all the way down. Teeth gently grazed the sensitive flesh as Dean began to bob his head... sucking, licking, deepthroating him and fuck, it was almost too much. With every touch on his body, every swirl of that talented tongue there was a wave of fire running through his veins and in a helpless attempt to anchor himself somehow, he buried his fingers in the blond hair and it was all he could do because he was caught in the sight and lost in the sensations the other man was causing in him.

And then Dean reached down to his own member, stroking himself while keeping on bobbing his head and Roman could only stare wide-eyed, the image almost making him cum already but then Dean pulled back, drawn a disappointed whimper from him. Sitting back on his heels, Dean licked his lips as he looked at him with those dark blue and hooded eyes, the possessiveness in them now even stronger. He kept pumping his own cock lazily... his bottom lip got caught between his teeth... and his skin was gleaming softly in the weak light. Pure sex...

The loss of those blond strands between his fingers made his hand feel awfully empty, too empty and because Dean was out of reach, he brought his hand down to his throbbing dick but his hand was swatted away.

"Dean..." he breathed.

A plea.

Chuckling lowly Dean replied: "So impatient..."

His heart was pounding hard in his chest, his blood buzzing in his ears as he watched the other man grab a small bottle of hand lotion from the bedside table. Squeezing some of it on his palm, Dean watched him out from under lashes, his tongue once more running over his lips.

Spreading his legs a little wider, Roman felt bright anticipation flare in his belly because he'd never even considered letting someone fuck him but shit, this was Dean and he...

... his thoughts came to an abrupt stop as Dean spread the lotion over Roman's cock and moved to straddle his hips, impaling himself on the hard flesh and the gasp of surprise that wanted to escape Roman's throat got stuck, turning into a low, broken moan that mingled with the other man's sharp hiss. Throwing his head back Roman screwed his eyes shut, trying to breathe, trying hard not to cum and in the need to hold on to something he reached out blindly, finding strong thighs. His fingers dug into the firm flesh, probably hard enough to leave bruises. Heat surged through him, made his skin prick.

For a few second the room was filled with nothing but their harsh panting.

Hand settled on his chest and blunt nails dug into his skin as Dean braced on his chest, his fingers clawing into the thick muscles. It was a muttered _fuck_ that cut through the haze that engulfed Roman's mind, whispering that Dean had to be in pain due to no preparation.

"Shit, Dean... you okay?" he panted, seeking his friend's eyes which had become even darker, so dark that there was barely blue left.

Endlessly deep... and in those depths, there was something raw...

There were fine lines of pain in the handsome face but they drowned in the bliss that was shining there, too.

Leaning down, Dean buried a hand in the black mane and claimed Roman's lips in a searing kiss that stole his breath and replaced it by a bright hot need.

"Fuck yeah..." was breathed against his lips. A sharp but sweet pain followed as Dean nipped at his bottom lip. "And now shut up and fuck me..."

Dean's hands stayed on the broad chest as he sat up straight and began to move his hips back and forth but Roman brought his own hands to the slim waist, stopping him.

"The belt," he rumbled breathlessly. "I want you to wear it." Reaching over he grabbed the belt, holding it out to Dean. "C'mon, put it on."

"Belt-sex, huh?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to have belt-sex..." he half-smiled.

The naughty smirk that stretched the kissable lips as Dean took it and wrapped it around his waist sent a heavy jolt of lust through him, made him buck his hips lightly. With a moan the other man faltered in his movements, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing briefly, telling Roman that he'd hit dead on target. Bringing his hands back to Dean's body, he slipped them under the belt and gripped his friend's hips tightly, bucking his hips again with a little more force this time. The mewl he received was sweet in his ears and it trickled in the deep cuts Seth had left behind and glued them.

"Ugh... holy shit, Ro..."

Dean's hands dropped back to the broad chest, his fingers digging into the muscles, clawing... maybe to find a hold... nails scratching over his skin, leaving a delicious burning in their wake... as Dean began to move while Roman thrust into him, the big hands on the slim hips guiding, steadying... claiming... They moved in unison, slowly in the beginning but soon the pace got quicker. Breathy noises and mewls and moans, wrapped up in that too goddamn voice, rained down on him, mingling with breathy sounds of lust as Dean rode him faster, harder, the hot walls of his body clenching around his cock. The belt glowed and in the dim light and sparkled with each of Dean's movements, the tanned skin glistening, slick with a thin sheen of sweat and in the blind need to feel more, Roman let a hand wander over the heated skin, feeling, mapping, caressing, taking in how the muscles flexed under it.

A wildfire was pumping through his veins, bright hot and consuming and he thrust up forcefully because he needed to bury himself as deep as possible in the heat that engulfed his dick. The moan he drew from Dean was whorish and it shot straight to his cock, making it throb wildly in the quivering body above him that seemed to greedily suck at the hard flesh.

"Look at me," he demanded softly because he needed to see those eyes, needed to see Dean and after a moment the other man obeyed, meeting his gaze again.

Burning. Those eyes were burning, just like Dean was burning but it wasn't enough. Roman's wandering hand dropped to Dean's neglected dick and with garbled version of his name Dean slammed his hips down hard and fast, again and again, while Roman thrust up, driving deep into the tight, clutching heat. Waves of searing hot pleasure rolled through him and the feeling of that solid body moving against him, around him caused jolts of lust to spread throughout him until he felt a tension build up in him that pulled him down into a haze as it got stronger with every passing second, with every breathless moan Dean was gracing him with. It was pulling him in, that sight, kept him prisoner, carrying closer to his release. Too soon he felt his body tingle under the pleasure, felt bright hot pleasure coil up in his stomach.

Through the haze of his arriving peak he faintly felt Dean's movements become erratic and it was the only warning he got before his name fell from Dean's lips in a drawn-out, stuttering moan as Dean came, his body clenching tightly around Roman's cock... pushing him over the edge. With shuddering groan Roman let go, the pleasure in him unfurling, flooding him and he fell into it, his orgasm ripping throughout him with enough force to blacken his vision for a second. With one last thrust he buried himself deep in Dean's ass, shooting his cum deep into the hot body.

For long moment the world around them fell silent... and stilled. Soft jolts of electricity kept fleeting through him as he rode on the waves of the aftermath. His skin pricked... and he shivered lightly, felt Dean shiver, too... Everything narrowed on this moment. On Dean. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest, calming down only slowly while he tried hard to catch his breath. The hands on his chest relaxed, blanketing the skin there that was sensitive from the blunt nails that had dug in it. There would be marks tomorrow... but he didn't care. He fucking didn't care.

The baby blues were clouded and a bit distant even, but there was the heavy glow of contentment lying in them. And wasn't there a small smile ghosting on those kissable lips? Another shiver ran through him as fingers brushed over his chest softly.

Roman's hands found a home on the other man's thighs again, running them over the heated, soft skin affectionately and with a smile he dropped his gaze to the belt, his smile becoming brighter as he rumbled: "Your cum is all over the belt. You ruined it."

Gazing down at the belt around his waist, Dean raised a brow in amusement.

"Yeah. Yeah, I came all over it, so it's mine now," he chuckled softly.

"So it's yours because you came all over it?"

"Yup. Marking my territory, ya know?"

Roman's smile dimmed a little as he tasted something on his tongue that he could not _not_ say. He had to. Needed to. The moment was perfect and... yeah...

"Well..." he breathed, feeling that warm honey feeling bubble in his chest. "Your cum is all over me, too..."

He watched a small smirk light up Dean's still flushed face, making him look just as too damn hot as it made him look... cute.

The smirk became an infinitely soft smile as Dean leaned down, bringing their lips close as he whispered: "Well, I guess that means you're mine now, too..."

And while they fell into a kiss that was so different from the ones, sweet and slow, shy almost but worshipping, Roman thought that the past was finally over now... and the future had begun...

\- End -

* * *

 **Sooo, yeah, did you like it? Do you have a few words for me? Pretty please?**


End file.
